1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of locating one or more locations using a mobile device and, more specifically, this disclosure pertains to the field of locating one or more locations using an electronic image sensor of a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a user of a mobile device (e.g., mobile telephone, personal digital assistant, laptop, etc.) typically types in a location (e.g., a street address) of an automated teller machine, a restaurant, a store, a gas station, etc. and the mobile device locates itself using a global positioning system (GPS) receiver or a nearest access point communicating with the mobile device to provide directions to the location.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the disclosure is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of an invention as defined by appended claims.